


let my arms be your home

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction and hidden crushes, Dean's still stuck on Seth, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Implied Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Past Seth/Dean, Protective Roman, Roman's determined to protect Dean at all costs, Roman/Dean endgame, Self-Esteem Issues, Set during Seth's betrayal of the Shield, Seth's still playing with Dean's heart, Some playfulness and teasing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vulnerable Dean, a new relationship emerges, bad breakups, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean accidentally falls in Roman's bed and assumes he has managed to successfully ruin the only good thing in his life.In which Seth is actively pursuing Dean for quick hook ups after dumping him and betraying him in front of the whole world, and Roman's determined to protect Dean at all costs.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	let my arms be your home

**Author's Note:**

> Kingvandam is responsible for this.

When Dean opened his eyes and realized he was in bed with Roman, naked, and obviously well fucked by the looks of it, he felt his heart drop in his chest. 

No...no no no...What the fuck happened? _HOW_ the fuck it happened was a better question.

Dean was a fucking idiot. That’s the only explanation. He just had to be a mess over Seth ripping his heart out and stomping all over it, and he had to fucking drag Roman into the absolute disaster his life had become. Roman, the only man Dean had in his life who cared, who didn’t get rid of him because Dean was useless, and he had to go and destroy it all because he was fucking weak and needy and just pathetic...

Dean looked at Roman, who was still out of it. His handsome features relaxed and Dean found himself awestruck at how beautiful the other man really was. He felt his heart thumping against his chest, sudden anxiety consuming his whole being at the mere thought of losing this...of losing the chance to have this man so close to him, to experience his gentle embrace and caring nature... _What had Dean done?_

A pathetic whimper escaped Dean’s lips, and he tore his gaze away from Roman’s perfect face. He needed to get up...He needed to get out of here before Roman woke up and they had to face what they did.

Dean winced when he tried to sit up, the soreness in his ass evident of what they had been up to the previous night. He looked at Roman’s arm that was wrapped around his waist protectively, and he tried to remove himself from the other man’s embrace as discreetly as possible. 

“Where do you think you are going?”

Dean froze when Roman’s deep voice hit his ears, the arm around his waist tightening as Roman refused to let him move. Dean turned his head towards Roman’s face and Roman’s eyes were still closed. His face expressions were still relaxed, and Dean was so so fucking confused.

“Ro..”

Dean’s voice sounded strained, so small and afraid. That’s when Roman’s eyes opened and he gave Dean this blinding smile, then pressed his lips against Dean’s in a deep sensual kiss.

Dean was completely still in his spot, his hand gripping at Roman’s shoulder who had moved a little over Dean. When Roman finally pulled away from his mouth, that sweet smile was still present on his face. Roman ran a thumb against Dean’s kiss swollen lip then whispered, “You are not running away from this, Dean.”

Roman wrapped his arm around Dean and then moved onto his back again, easily bringing Dean to lay against his chest and holding him there. This wasn’t the first time they had cuddled up, but this was definitely the first time it felt so intimate. Dean was trying not to panic, taking comfort in the fact that Roman seemed okay, almost happy. Why? How? Those were the million dollar questions.

Dean tried to grasp at the memories from last night, but nothing was coming up. He felt Roman’s warmth enveloping him like a glove, and he felt so safe in his big arms. He closed his eyes and tried to think harder, and that’s when Roman started talking. 

“Seth tried to get you back in his bed last night. Fucking asshole had been ringing up your phone ever since we got back to our hotel room. I wasn’t gonna let him fuck with you again, you deserve better than that. So I warned him I would punch a hole in his face if he didn’t leave you alone. You got mad at me, left and I thought you went to him. But three hours later you were back. Drunk off your ass, and crying. You wanted me to make you forget about Seth, so you wouldn’t want to go back to him. And then you kissed me. Dean...I decided in that moment I would do anything to keep you here...Safe...Away from Seth...”

Dean listened intently to Roman’s words, and suddenly he felt really really embarrassed and ashamed because it was okay for the world to see him all fucked up, but him being a broken mess in front of Roman and all over a man like Seth who didn’t see him as anything more than a willing hole to fill when he needed to get his rocks off...No...That’s something that just killed him from inside. He tried to fight the sea of emotions he was hit with all of a sudden, and then he pushed away from Roman, surprised at how irrationally angry he felt for some reason.

Roman didn’t let him go at first, but when he sensed Dean’s anger, he backed off. Dean got off the bed and quickly scanned the floor to find his discarded jeans. He pulled them on and didn’t once look at Roman, but he felt the big man’s eyes on him, and then his voice filled the air with concern lacing his every word. 

“Dean...Babe..”

“NO. _No_ Roman...You...I...I don’t fucking need your pity...You fucked me because you felt bad for me? How is that any different from what Seth does? How the fuck do you think...”

Before Dean could finish his rant Roman was up on his feet and getting in his face shutting Dean up effectively. All the softness from Roman’s eyes was gone now, and he looked pissed. Which made Dean want to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it. If anything was worse than Roman’s pity, it was Roman being angry with him.

“Don’t you fucking dare compare me with that asshole who only knows how to fucking play with your heart...If you think i fucked you out of pity, you are an idiot. If you think this somehow makes you weak in my eyes, you are even a bigger idiot.”

Dean felt so small under Roman’s intense stare, his words which were filled with so much emotion. He never knew how to handle talks like these, so he tried to do what he always did best. He tried to step away from Roman and run, but the big man wouldn’t let him. 

Dean was grabbed by his arm and brought back in front of Roman, and then Roman took a hold of his jaw and made him look into his eyes. “You listen to me, Babe. I fucked you because I wanted to fuck you. If this is what’s gonna take me to get Seth out of your system, I’ll do it every night. I don’t want to kill Seth, and that’s what’s gonna happen if he hurts you again. So its better for you to let me take care of you and not make this into a big deal. Its okay...We don’t have to give it any label...You came to me last night, I didn’t want to take advantage of you. But I knew you would never ask for what you wanted if you weren’t drunk, so I did both of us a favor and did what was needed to be done. You don’t remember, but Baby Boy, you were so fucking hot for me last night. I’m not letting you go now.”

Dean was overwhelmed, Roman’s eyes, Roman’s words, everything that was Roman in that moment made Dean feel so much and he didn’t know what to do..what to say. So he just buried his face against Roman’s chest, his hands clenching at Roman’s muscular arms and holding the other man as close to his body as possible. 

Dean felt Roman smiling against him, and he dropped a gentle kiss against Dean’s head. He was rubbing Dean’s back with his big hands, and cooing softly in his ear, and all Dean could think was how fucking strange it all felt. He never thought he would ever get a chance to see Roman as more than a friend to him...He was too perfect...Too above him...He never gave himself the privilege to even entertain it as a fantasy...But here he was, in Roman’s arms and being promised things he didn’t even know if he deserved.

“This is so fucked up.”

Dean mumbled against Roman’s chest, and Roman brought his face out of his its hiding and looked into Dean’s eyes, a sweet smile on his face as he placed a kiss against Dean’s temple. “I want you to promise me one thing. From now on, when it gets too much, when it hurts too much, you are not going to go and get drunk or possibly hurt. You are not going to let Seth dig his claw in you again...You are going to come to me. And let me take care of everything. Can you do that, Baby Boy?”

Dean honestly wanted to cry, because why the fuck was Roman saying all of these things? Why would he want to waste his time on someone fucked up like Dean? Roman could have anyone, anything.

“But why Ro? Why? What are we gonna be honestly?”

Roman held his hands in his and let out a deep sigh. Then he looked into Dean’s eyes and said, “We are gonna be whatever you want us to be. You are my best friend, and I’m willing to see if we can be more if you are game.”

“Wh...Are you serious?”

Roman smiled, then gave Dean a playful smirk as he gave his body a look over. “Well, as hot as you were on your hands and knees last night, I would be an idiot if I wasn’t serious right now.”

Dean flushed all over at hearing that, his cheeks heating up as he buried his face back against Roman’s chest. He let out an embarrassing noise as he mumbled out, “I don’t even remember what I did. Oh God...I hope I wasn’t too crazy for you.”

“Well, you begged really pretty and I never imagined someone could look so beautiful on their knees. You are my kind of crazy if it makes you feel any better.”

Dean huffed out a little laugh, not believing how a drunken night led him here, in the arms of one man he never thought he stood a chance with. Seth maybe a bitter memory, but right now he wanted to send him a thank you card. 


End file.
